Cooking Cooking
by PenaBulu
Summary: Sasuke mempunyai seorang pacar yang cantik, tapi tingkah polah gadis itu yang tak dapat ditebak, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Sanggupkah Sasuke untuk bersabar menghadapi tingkah pacarnya? Warn : SasufemNaru - Oneshoot. Summary gak nyambung sama cerita.


**Aloha minna^^ saya kembali dengan fict baru hehehe, seharusnya saja lanjut fitc Dibawah Langit Senja tapi malah kefikir ff ini. Yasudahlah publishnya barengan :v hahaha. Oke, ini ff absurd yang tiba-tiba nongol sewaktu saya keingat Lagu Cooking Cooking by Super Junior. Saya juga terinspirasi dari Mvnya haha. **

**Terimakasih buat yang review Edelweiss : Inez Arimasen, Hanazawa Kay, That xx, Alta0sapphire, Aichan14, dan Kuas Tak Bertinta yang review panjang bener xD hehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cooking Cooking**

**Story by : Pena Bulu**

**Dis : Naruto punya om MK.**

**Rated : K atau T ? entahlah**

**Genre : humor? Romance? Enggak tau xD**

**Warning : OOC, FemNaru, aneh, gak jelas, typo, eyd eror, alur kecepetan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read. **

.

.

.

Naruto berputar anggung seolah dia sedang menari ballet tapi nyatanya, dia hanya memindahkan panci kecil berisi masakannya. Tangannya dengan lincah memotong bahan masakan untuk digunakannya memasak masakan selanjutnya. Senyumnya terus merekah menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Matanya akan berbentuk eyes smile sempurnya menambah kesan manis saat dia tersenyum. Sesekali, dia memakan irisan buah yang akan dia gunakan sebagai hiasan masakannya.

Naruto menghias meja makan dan kemudian menata beberapa jenis masakannya diatas meja. Sebenarnya, kali ini dia tidak memasak didapurnya sendiri melainkan di dapur kekasihnya. Walaupun tanpa izin, gadis itu yakin kekasihnya itu tidak akan marah.

"Tadaima." ucap beberapa suara memasuki apartemen elit ini.

Naruto segera keluar dari dapur dan menyambut dengan senyum merekah dan tak lupa cetakan eyes smile dan tiga garis halus dipipi yang menjadi nilai plus untuknya. "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun. Eh? Kalian juga ikut?" ujar Naruto kaget ketika melihat teman-teman Sasuke juga berada diapartemen elit ini.

"Yo Sasuke, dia pacarmu?" celutuk Kiba yang terpesona akan paras Naruto.

"Wow, bisa-bisa aku menyukaimu." sambung Choji yang tak berkedip menatap Naruto.

"Kamu benar-benar cantik, Hime." ucap Neji yang lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan berniat untuk mencium punggung tangan itu tetapi sebuah tangan lain menepisnya kasar.

"Kalian jangan macam-macam." Sasuke memberi deathglare pada semua temannya lalu menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari mereka.

"Wow, Naru-chan. Apa semua ini kamu yang memasak?" tanya Choji ketika mereka melewati dapur dan melihat meja tertata rapi penuh dengan makanan yang menggiurkan.

Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh tanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum polos Naruto. Gadis itu mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk segera duduk dimeja makan.

"Wah, kelihatannya ini enak." gumam Choji yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk dimeja makan.

"Sasu-koi, makan yang banyak ya." lirih Naruto lembut tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Neji segera meraih semangkuk sup yang kelihatannya menggiurkan. Dia memasukkan kuah sup itu kedalam mulutnya dan seketika dirinya terdiam. Tak jauh beda dengan Kiba, dia memakan sepotong tempura buatan Naruto dan tak jauh beda, pemuda itu langsung diam ditempat.

Choji segera menyuapkan sesendok mie yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Matanya membulat penuh merasakan rasa dari masakan ini. Tangannya menarik mie itu keluar dan memainkannya. Benar-benar mie yang lentur, terasa seperti memakan karet, mie ini tidak putus-putus. Orang Jepang memang menyukai mie yang tidak mudah putus, tetapi ini sungguh berlebihan.

"Seperti memakan karet." lirih Choji yang otomtis langsung membuat Naruto cemberut.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menggigit daging yang benar-benar keras.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum kembali bertengger diwajahnya.

"E-enak." balas Sasuke berbohong yang otomatis mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Choji.

Tangan Naruto menarik sepiring mie yang dibuatnya dan meletakkan didepan Sasuke. "Sasu-koi, makan ini juga ya." ucap Naruto lembut dan tak lupa senyum manis diwajahnya. Tangan Naruto sudah memainkan satu helai mie dengan cara ditarik-tariknya dan memang tidak putus.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya mencoba bersabar dengan pacarnya yang selalu harus membuatnya bersabar dengan semua tingkah polah gadis itu. Tak lupa acara ini diiringi dengan backsound gelak tawa renyah dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Pacarku itu cantik. Dia mempunyai rambut blonde asli seperti orang-orang Eropa juga ditambah dengan mata berwarna safir yang indah dan selalu membuatku terasa seperti tenggelam didalamnya. Juga 3 garis halus dipipinya dan mata eyes smile akan semakin tercetak jelas saat dia tersenyum. Cantik bukan?

Pacarku yang manis, ah tidak dia terlalu manis. Pacarku yang cantik, oke sepertinya ini juga perlu diralat. Dia terlalu cantik.

"Pacarmu memang cantik Sas." lirih Kiba setelah kami masuk kedalam kamarku. Ck! Gadis itu benar-benar tak bisa ditebak tingkahnya.

"Benar, tapi masakannya lebih buruk daripada masakanku." sambung Neji. What the hell, memangnya kalian kira dia pintar memasak. Sungguh dia memang cantik fisik maupun hati. Tapi masakannya benar-benar kacau.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya, dulu dia berniat menyulam dan yang terjadi adalah tangannya yang penuh dengan plester luka. Dia pernah memaksa untuk memasak nasi tanpa rice cooker dan hasilnya nasinya keras dan bagian bawahnya gosong. Pernah juga gadis itu berusaha menjahit pakaian, dia sudah belajar tentang pemecahan pola tapi yang tidak dia perkirakan adalah, dia membuat ukuran polanya sama dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Hasilnya? Sudah pasti tidak muat untuk dipakai. Atau dia salah membedakan garam dan gula. Sebenarnya aku heran dengan fikirannya.

Entahlah ini antara lucu dan sudahlah membahasnya benar-benar tidak akan ada habisnya. Tingkah polahnya yang aneh-aneh malah membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Sasuke Pov End

"Masak mie pun tidak bisa." gumam Choji lesu lalu membaringkan diri di kasur Sasuke.

"Jika terus begini, jika suatu saat kau menikah dengannya aku tak dapat membayangkan saat kamu mengundang kami untuk makan malam bersama." sambung Neji dan disambut dengan gelak tawa dari teman-temannya, termasuk Sasuke yang mengulas senyum geli.

"Biarkanlah, biarkan dia berkembang sesukanya." balas Sasuke telak.

.

.

.

Sebulan penuh Sasuke tak bisa menghubungi Naruto. Gadis itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar apapun darinya. Berulang kali Sasuke mampir ke apartemen Naruto, tapi yang terlihat hanya apartemen kosong yang ditinggal pemiliknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi taman kampus. Menutup matanya seolah menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kamu kenapa Sas?" tanya seorang laki-laki bermata albus indah.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan meliriknya sekilas lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada langit diatasnya. "Tak apa." lirihnya.

"Karena Naruto?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya tak senang karena temannya itu berhasil menebak kegundahan hati sang Uchiha. "Bukan."

"Lalu? Coba beri bukti seorang Uchiha bisa merenung begini kalau bukan karena gadis itu." goda Neji diiringi gelak tawanya.

"Jangan sok tau. Sudahlah, kelasku hampir mulai. Nanti berkumpul disini jam 4." titah Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji ditaman itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya diikuti ketiga temannya. Apartemen gelap dan sepi yang sebulan ini tak dihiasi dengan suara-suara cempreng milik gadisnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun." sapa suara itu, suara gadis yang dirindukan Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat, Sasuke memencet tombol lampu untuk menyinari apartemennya. Terlihat sosok gadis berambut pirang bermata safir tengah duduk di meja makan dengan berbagai makanan yang telah tersaji disana.

Naruto mengulas senyum manis yang kembali menampilkan eyes smile miliknya. "Okaeri. Ne Sasuke-kun. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto lalu menyeret Sasuke untuk duduk di depan meja makan.

"Hey Kalian kenapa tidak duduk? Cepat kemari dan makan." ujar Naruto dengan senyum geram yang ditahan-tahan.

Ketiga teman Sasuke tersenyum canggung dan lalu melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk manis dengan matanya memandang horor masakan didepannya.

"Kamu tidak berniat menyuruh kami memakan masakanmu lagi bukan?" tanya Kiba panik. Dia masih ingat rasa masakan absurd milik Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku menyuruh kalian semua untuk menghabiskannya." balas Naruto kalem lalu meletakkan sepiring mie dan memberi mereka garpu.

Dengan berat hati, mereka menyuapkan sedikit makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Mereka terdiam sebentar dan dengan cepat Choji meraih sepiring mie itu untuk segera dihabiskannya.

"Wow ini benar-benar enak." puji Neji ketika menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Yatta! Akhirnya aku berhasil." teriak Naruto girang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari, Sasuke segera mencicipi masakan Naruto. Matanya menampilkan keterkejutan atas perbedaan 360 derajat rasa masakannya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Sebulan ini kamu kemana?" tanya Sasuke to the point ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu sore hari di balkon kamar Sasuke.

"Aku? Aku pulang ke Suna meminta Kaa-san untuk mengejariku memasak." balas Naruto bangga. Gadis itu yakin masakannya kali ini benar-benar enak.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" kesal Sasuke. Hei, pemuda itu mencarinya selama ini.

"Kejutan." balasnya diiringi senyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa masakanku enak?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan lembut kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu tangannya mencubit gemas hidung Naruto. "Tentu saja."

"Yuhuuuuu. Akhirnya aku berhasil memasak sesuatu." teriak Naruto girang. Akhirnya gadis itu bisa bangga dengan masakannya sendiri.

"Lain kali akan kubuat yang lain." ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan dipipi kanan Sasuke sebelum gadis itu berlari masuk kedalam meinggalkan Sasuke yang masih dibalkon.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, satu lagi tingkah tak terduga dari gadisnya yang selalu hampir membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya.

"Ck! Dasar, dobe."

.

.

.

**END**

**Hoho gimana-gimana? Ahh gajelas ya -.- lol ini seriusan agak gimana gitu hahaha yasudahlah.**

**RnR yees^^**


End file.
